descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennica Sorsten
Character Profile Name Jennica Sorsten (b. Jennica Maer) Rank Force Practitioner - Knight Affiliation Independent Age 21 Species Nagai-Arkanian Hybrid Height 5'4" Weight 136 lbs. Eye Color Silver Hair Color Black Homeworld Coruscant Birthworld Nagi Partner Isobel Starkiller Children None Parents Melina Maer (genetic donor) Tameri Sorsten (surrogate) (both deceased) Siblings Seth Draclau (half-brother) Masters Darth Octavian Athena Somir Apprentices None "In silence and shadow lay the keys to learning about and unnerving your opponents, thus giving you the advantage of surprise when you make a preemptive strike." ''- Jennica Sorsten '''Jennica Sorsten' was born Jennica Maer on the Nagai homeworld of Nagi to an Arkanian woman by the name of Tameri Sorsten. Her mother, who she learned much later was not her true mother, merely a surrogate, was killed after she was born. As the more-or-less planned result of a scientific experiment by a Nagi scientist, whom she much later learned was also the King of his people, she was allowed to remain on-planet until she reached 5 years of age. At this point, it was decided by the scientist that she was not what he had been attempting to achieve, so she was removed from the only home she had known thus far and taken to Nar Shaddaa. Surviving on the streets of Nar Shaddaa from the age of 5 to the age of 16 taught her how to survive on her own, and it was also this time that instilled in her the necessity of knowing her opponents and enemies. It was during this time that she gained the nickname "The Watcher," which stuck. Not long after the age of 16, however, she ended up joining the Sith and rose to the rank of Knight in relatively short order because of her focus on knowledge over the internal "politics" of the Sith. At the age of 19, she left the Order to focus more completely on her own activities on Coruscant. By the age of 21, she had owned her own property and a business as a starship mechanic for two years while making the ocassional trip to Nar Shaddaa. Origins Jennica was originally brought into being as an attempt to clone the younger sister of the then-current King of Nagi, who was also the scientist responsible for her creation. Severan had her birth-mother killed after she was born but kept Jennica around until the age of 5, when he finally came to the conclusion that she didn't meet his specific expectations for the project. During the time spent on Nagi, however, she learned to speak Arkanian and Nagaian fluently, as well as showing high aptitudes for learning other languages; evidenced by learning Rodese and Squibbian in an astoundingly short amount of time, learning to pilot starfighters, starships, and speeder-craft (both the transport and bike variants) between the ages of 4 and 5, astro-navigation without the use of a droid or navicomputer, and she also proved to be a gifted mechanic; Severan had to assign her guards just to make sure she didn't get into too much trouble while tinkering with the various starships, starfighters, and other craft she had access to. Survival on the Smuggler's Moon Being relocated to Nar Shaddaa so early in life changed Jennica radically during the eleven years she called the world home. No longer did she show joy, happiness, or any other outward signs of emotion; any such displays tended to come at heavy prices - usually a display of positive emotion got her beaten down and resulted in the source of the emotion getting destroyed by the older homeless children who called it home, between the ages of 5 and 7. As a result, she became so silent that she could sneak up on others and not be detected, with rapidly-increasing success rates. Another side-effect of the emotional beatings she received was that she became extremely emotionally disciplined, to the point that many think she is simply emotionless. Towards her later years of life on Nar Shaddaa, she came to the realization that knowledge held true power, not brute strength, and she turned her energies and focus to becoming an information broker, at the age of 14. Silence, stealth, and information were her strengths, and she played to them as much as possible. But greater things lay in store for her. Stealth, Silence, and the Sith At the age of 16, after accruing a sizeable amount of money through more-or-less legal ways; her time as an information broker had helped her to prosper more than she had expected, she made the trip from Nar Shaddaa's Corellian Sector to Coruscant, where she purchased property towards one of her dreams: owning her own starship mechanic business. Storing the rest of her money in a lockbox at one of Coruscant's banks, she had begun to prepare herself for owning the business when her Force Sensitivity made itself known. She was found by the Sith first, and joined the Sith faction located on Pergitor, where she proceeded to learn, develop, and hone her skills under the watchful eye of her first Master, Darth Octavian. Remaining a staunch member of the group until it fell apart, she was Knighted as one of the last acts of her original Master, and she wandered for a time before joining a second group long enough to learn a Force technique from Sith Mistress Athena Somir that greatly intrigued her because of the various ways she could put it to use. From there, she joined a third group for a brief amount of time, before that group fell apart as well, shortly after her 19th birthday. Revelation of Life Finding herself once more on Coruscant shortly after her departure from the Sith, Jennica set herself to the task of finally starting her business. While the money from her years as an information broker did her well, she still had a rocky start; she was constantly plagued by vandals and thieves. Finally reaching the limit of her tolerance, she made her first journey back to Nar Shaddaa between the ages of 19 and 20. Her original intention had been merely a pilgrimage of sorts to the world that had opened her eyes to who she was and who she would be, but while she was there purchasing critically needed supplies and various other devices needed for her business and property, she met Isobel Starkiller through a mutual acquaintance who was also a mechanic. Over the following year, the two became close; Jennica had never experienced such a degree of intimacy, in any sense of the word, before meeting Isobel. Personality Jennica, like her Nagai relations, is disciplined, but, she is extremely disciplined - by choice. Calling her anti-social would be paying her a compliment; she is so silent that some have wondered if she even has the ability to speak. She has absolutely no sense of humor, and regards every matter with extreme thoroughness, from all angles. To her, "Know thy enemy" is not simply a saying, but a crucial necessity, an integral part of who she is. If offered a choice on how to eliminate an opponent, she always prefers to gather all the information, all the knowledge, that she can, before striking, particularly potential weaknesses. It is this habit of gathering knowledge through observation that has earned her the nickname "The Watcher." However, she doesn't shy away from interacting with others, often in very devious, and sometimes playful ways; but only if she knows the person will she act in the latter fashion. As well, those that she considers friends or more than friends, she is open to, for the most part. Trust is something to be earned, she knows, and she very rarely places her trust in another; to this day, only one person has so far earned her complete trust - Isobel Starkiller. Possessions Personal clothing, a Stygium crystal that was a gift of sorts from an unknown benefactor, and an R2 unit named R2-Z6, "Raziel," or "Razzy," for short. Her property and business on Coruscant, and a surplus B-Wing starfighter. Force Abilities Jennica learned a technique from Athena Somir by which she can summon or generate a gray-colored fog or mist that she can use to hide much more effectively when she needs to. She has recently named it Shadow, which isn't particularly imaginative, but it suits her purposes. Aside from this ability, her other known abilities are as follows: *Basic Telekinesis -> Enhanced Telekinesis *Enhance Ability -> Force Jump / Leap / Speed *Enhance Senses *Breath Control *Force Sense *Shadow I* -> Shadow II* *Body Adjustment *Force Comprehension -> Comprehend Speech *Tapas Category:Female Category:Force User Category:Character Category:Force Practitioner Category:Knight